oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Madness I/Quick guide
Details Walkthrough Starting out Items required: Gold bar, Ball of wool. *Speak to King Narnode at The Grand Tree. (Chat 1) *Climb up the tree and take the glider to Karamja - 'Gandius'. *Head north along the coast to reach the shipyard and try to enter through the gate. *Make sure you get monkey bones or corpse from a Karamjan monkey! *Speak with G.L.O. Caranock in the southern area of the shipyard. *Return to Narnode. *Talk to Daero, found on the of the Grand Tree, east side. (1-4-2-4-3-4-4-1) *Talk to Daero *Begin the puzzle by clicking on the panel in the south-eastern region of the hangar, in front of the long pipe. *Unscramble the puzzle or pay Glough 200K coins (he's located in the tree house south-east of the Grand Tree). *There is a cutscene when the puzzle is correct. Speak to Daero, then to Waydar to fly to Crash Island. (Chat 1) *Speak to Lumdo. *Speak to Waydar who will convince Lumdo to follow orders. (Chat 4) Ape Atoll *Speak to Lumdo to travel west onto the island. *On the island, travel west along the coast until you reach the sandy patch and then head north into the valley. *Protect from missiles prayer is strongly recommended, you will be knocked unconscious by the arrows. *Inside the prison speak to Lumo. *Picklock the cell and escape the prison. Stay at least 2 squares away from the guards even when in the cell. *Speak to Karam in the jungle grass east of the prison. He might be difficult to spot. *Stay in the grass to hide from archer monkeys, and travel south against the western wall of the temple. *Go east along the wall of the temple and around the monkey palace. Speak to Garkor (the map above might help find him). Zooknock *Head to the U-shaped building in the southern side of the colony. Enter through the southern door (again, the map above might help). *'Stay on the dark brown ground at the perimeter of the room' *Search the stacked crates on the light brown ground for monkey dentures; it is advised to take more than one set. *Search the south-eastern most crate and where a prompt appears. You will take damage if you drop down into the cavern below, so heal up if necessary before entering. *Travel to the northwest part of this cavern, and search the crates to acquire the M'amulet mould *Go back to Garkor, and run south of him towards a ladder (be wary of a monkey in the graveyard who will call monkey guards). Climb the ladder and leave the monkey city *Travel west till you see a dungeon on your minimap. Climb down. *Run through the long dungeon. Protect from melee HIGHLY recommmended here, as are antipoisons and energy potions. Make sure to have a few pieces of food for healing from the traps and mobs. *At the end of the dungeon (the most North-Eastern part), use the gold bar, monkey dentures, and monkey amulet mould on Zooknock. He will give you an enchanted bar. *Return to the monkey colony run east into the temple. Take the southern ladder up, eastern ladder down, then trapdoor down. *Use the enchanted bar with a fire pit, use the amulet on a ball of wool. Monkey's uncle *Take your monkey bones (karamja monkey or corpse) to the banana garden west of the prison. Wait for the monkey's aunt to leave, quickly go into the garden through the corridor at its north-east corner. When she returns run back into the corridor. *Equip the monkeyspeak amulet, talk to the monkey child twice. Tell him you're his uncle. (Chat 4) *Give him 5 bananas for the monkey talisman. You will have to wait a few minutes before the child gives you the talisman (or log out and in). Also, if you plan on doing King Awowogei's part on Recipe for Disaster, to avoid going through the cave in the future for the other 3 greegrees, you can keep asking the monkey child for more talismans, and kill the Guard, Zombie and Archer monkeys for their bones. Just logout/in when the monkey starts crying, and avoid his aunt. *Take your monkey bones and talisman and use it on Zooknock in the long dungeon. *Watch the cutscene. Equip your new greegree and speak to Garkor. King Awowogei *Talk to the nearby elder guard. *Head to the west coast of the island, climb to the vantage point of the hill from its south-west entrance. *Walk across the bamboo bridge, speak to Kruk about meeting the king. *Inside the throne room, speak to the monkey king. He will tell you to rescue a monkey from the Ardougne Zoo. *Enter Ardougne zoo and equip your greegree. Speak to the Monkey minder. *Speak to any one of the monkeys to obtain one. Unequip the greegree and speak to the minder again. *'Do not teleport with the monkey in your inventory!' *Run to the Grand Tree and talk to Daero to return to Ape Atoll. Re-equip your greegree. *Talk to King Awowogei. Talk to Garkor. *Speak to Garkor again for the 10th squad sigil. Finishing up *Rub the sigil when you are ready to kill a level 195 Jungle Demon. Protect from magic prayer is advised. *Kill the demon then talk to Garkor. Speak to Zooknock to be teleported to Ape Atoll. *Speak to King Narnode in the Grand Tree. *Quest complete! Rewards * Quest points *10,000 Coins *3 Diamonds *Gain 35,000 experience in Attack and Defence, or Strength and Hitpoints, and then 20,000 experience in the other option, by speaking to Daero. **'Note for 1-Defence pures:' You cannot go back to the bunker (and thus back to Ape Atoll) without speaking to Daero and gaining defence XP. The only way to return to Ape Atoll as a pure is if you stop the quest after killing the Jungle Demon. Do not talk to King Narnode. *The ability to buy and wield the Dragon scimitar. *The ability to turn into a monkey, in Ape Atoll & Ardougne zoo, using the Monkey greegree. *Full access to Ape Atoll. (Bank is unlocked after Monkey Madness II)